Alice's life
by Eowyniel-Elessar
Summary: until alice and jasper's wedding
1. LIFE

**CHAPTER 1: LIFE... **

_Life moves quickly, sometimes you don't have time to enjoy the moment..._

Carlisle paused before turning to me, Emmett was laughing-as usual- and Edward was trying to analyse my thoughts, "Jessie?" he asked... I don't know why they use that name at home, "you are different..." he hesitated, waiting on Edwards' interpretation, "you are not at all like the rest of us, your mother has had an extreme influence over you. You are human in physical make up but, I don't know there seems to be something going on with you- genetically."

"She's a weirdo, what do you expect?" Emmett couldn't help himself; he knows I'm sensitive to things like that.

...

I'm Mary Alice Cullen, Alice to my family- that's when I'm not at school- my father Carlisle is a doctor in the small town of Forks. My mother, Esme, is the best mother anyone could ask for. I am very close to her, being the only other female in our family. My brothers Edward and Emmett are both great, really, it's just sometimes I wish I had a sister.

Emmett's wife, Rosalie, is the closest-age wise- to me, though she isn't what many would call sister material. She is rather self obsessed and some would call her arrogant and vain, but I know the real Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. Bella, Edward's fiancé, is completely different, due to my strange ability I 'saw' that we would be great friends... and we really are. She is, in so many ways my big sister- she is 19.

I am sixteen, I have short spiky black hair that sticks out in every direction, and I am the shortest by far in my family. And I am nothing like them at all, they are very pale including Bella though she is human... shouldn't she at least have a little flush to her cheeks? We are vampires, in case you hadn't realised, or at least Edward, Emmett, Rose and my mother and father are. There is something wrong with me. Though both of my parents are vampires and both my brothers alike- they are my biological brothers- I am human... it's not fair really, why should they get to be beautiful, intelligent non-aging creatures? Why am I different?

...

"Alice, are you listening to me?" Carlisle asked getting impatient- weird for him.  
"Carlisle dear," my mother had come into the living room now and sat beside me, "maybe we shouldn't tell her this," What weren't they telling me? "Maybe we should wait till she is a bit older and can cope with the..."

He cut her off with a raised hand. Bella skipped into the room at that time, waiting for Edward to be ready, I guessed, but what did I care? Esme's words had caught my attention and I wasn't going to let Carlisle get away without telling me what was going on. Edward glared at me and I blushed- another weird thing... I bled. Emmett laughed again catching Rosalie's attention; she walked, or rather glided, into the room and sat down next to him on the beanbag. _Get a room weirdos!!! Geez anybody would think that you'd want privacy, not wanting to stay here with your family?_ Another glare from Edward made me blush again... sometimes I hate his talent; I wish he would just stay out of my head!


	2. JUNIOR:

**CHAPTER 2: JUNIOR**

School started again today, though much the same as last year, maybe it just hasn't sunk in that I'm now a junior? There are a few downfalls to that, Emmett and Rosalie will graduate this year- they're seniors- and that will leave me all alone for my senior year. Edward and Bella graduated last year and got engaged, Edward's condition to the topic of Bella's transformation into a vampire. She agreed and I pleaded with her to let me organise everything. Esme and I threw ourselves into planning Edward's wedding... since he is nearly a century old we were planning an old 1900's wedding. Bella seemed to agree though she never saw anything except her dress. It is partly my design, with a very classy Anne of Green Gables affect.

...

I drove into the student parking lot, in Edward's Volvo, ignoring the glances from the other students. I knew what they'd be thinking... Why wasn't Edward still driving his car? Besides I couldn't rock up in the lemon yellow Porsche he had given me as a gift... partly for babysitting Bella while he hunted. Emmett was already out of the car before I could even cut the engine, helping Rosalie out and giving her a piggy-back to the side walk, then returning for me-it was raining and there was a puddle... what a gentleman! Since I had dressed them both this morning-nothing strange there- and Rose and I had Prada boots on Emmett thought himself responsible that they didn't get ruined. Plus, the water was cold, though I'd be the only one to notice.

English and biology passed without mishap, they were my favourite subjects last year so I had taken them up again in my junior year. I found them quite boring on this first day... we spent most of the time writing a journal on the summer break in English and we were studying cellular anatomy in biology, something I'd already done... thanks to the fact that my father is a doctor. Then I had politics and eco, something Bella had suggested I do. It wasn't bad and I talked to some people I never would've out of my own personal choice.

This one boy, he looked about seventeen, looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile id ever seen. He told me his name was Jasper Hale... oh Rosalie's little brother, well there goes that idea. He was so nice and I found I had three classes with him, Business, Politics and Eco and ugh Gym... I was sure to be embarrassed with him there. Not that I had no balance it was just that I was used to pretending I didn't so it sort of came naturally. I couldn't just change that now, Sammy and Jeremy-my best friends- both knew my secret but nobody else knew anything about my family. I expect jasper did, what with his sister being married to my brother and all but I couldn't take any chances. _OMG!!!!!!! He just winked at me!!!!_ _God Alice stop it, he was just being nice._

...

Lunch couldn't end sooner could it? I was thinking of getting them to finish it early- I couldn't wait till gym. Not only did I have this class with Emmett, but also with Jasper..._God Alice, stop thinking about him like that... I am so glad Edward isn't here!!!_ We were studying the rules of badminton, so we never got to play. Jasper came in and sat down beside me, he looked into my eyes and I instantly 'saw' that we would be together.

While we were alone I asked Emmett how I should go about telling Jasper what I saw. He laughed and told me that I should ask Rose. Of course I thought, rose would know what to do, after all he is her brother.


	3. JASPER

CHAPTER 3: JASPER HALE...

He was the most graceful thing I had seen outside my own family... absolutely beautiful. I missed the ball looking at him run and Emmett punched my arm- not that it hurt- but I had to pretend. He helped me to the nurse and I couldn't help over-doing the acting. He was just as strong as Emmett or I so I couldn't help touching him... he was cold too. "Not you too?" I blurted out without thinking, "this is so unfair! How come everyone else in my family is like you and I'm not?"

He just glared at me and clamped my mouth shut with his strong, cold hand. "Do you want to reveal the secret?" he asked that like I was stupid or below him, I didn't like it!  
"You don't have to be rude... I'm just frustrated" I explained annoyed, hoping my tone didn't show it, "why am I different?"

Just then I felt a wave of happiness wash over me and I was instantly content... who was this boy? And what right did he have to mess with my emotions? At least I think it was him.

...

"So Alice, does this mean you are crushing on Jasper?" Emmett burst out in front of the entire family... including Rose.  
"Shut up Emmett!!! Just butt out ok? You know that everybody wishes you'd move out already don't you?!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, giving him the finger and walking into the kitchen. I was hungry after school – to keep up with the secret none of us eat - including me... it's kind of frustrating because I see everyone else eating and it makes me hungry.

While I raided the fridge I listen to them all talking about me... only Bella sticks up for me. Rose thinks it's cute and Edward is too busy talking to Carlisle. Esme walks in and asks me how I feel quietly though I know that Emmett is listening I tell her that I really like him and then I went on to tell her about my vision... just then Bella walked into the room... thank god another human. So we sat down over a hamburger and soda and I told her about my first day as a junior...


	4. VISIT

**CHAPTER 4: VISIT...**

The whole 'talk to Rosalie idea' had went downhill because Edward came with us when we went shopping... _god does he ever get sick of us? He must surely get sick of his sixteen year old sister and her visions of Jasper Hale and Rosalie with her mirror obsession. _I was about to try on a silver Chanel dress when Bella rang and said that Jasper was there to see Rose...but by the sound of her voice she only said that to get us to come home.

...

When I walked in the room Jasper walked over and kissed his sister on the cheek before turning to Edward and shaking his hand... in that whole brotherly-mate way. Then, and this surprised me as I did not see it coming, he turned and took my hand in his. As he led me out the back door I heard Emmett laugh and Esme tell him off. We walked along the side of the house around to the front where he opened the door of an Ashton Martin Vanquish... it was not as sleek as my Porsche but still a beautifully made car. As we drove down the highway he told me that he had wanted to meet me ever since the wedding- I spent most of my time catering and looking after everyone so I didn't get to socialise with the guests- and he laughed when I blushed.

He drove very fast, but then I was used to that, thanks to the fact that my brothers had a certain attraction to things that went at terrifyingly high speeds. We flew over the bridge leading towards the school.  
"Umm... Why are you taking me to the school Jazz? What is there to look at? It's just a normal high school."

"You'll see," he said as he winked at me, "when we get to the end of this road I want you to close your eyes, can you do that? For me?"

The left side of his mouth pulled up as if to smile but he corrected it quickly... obviously he didn't know that I saw it.

As we pulled onto the road I did what he asked and I closed my eyes... when he opened the door and helped me out he told me to keep them closed. As we walked he explained that he loved me and always had, when we had walked about 100 feet he told em to open my eyes...

"OMG!! Jasper, why you would do that? When??" I spit through my teeth before snarling and hissing at him. I turned and jumped, growling ferociously.

"You are dead meat, especially when I tell Emmett. Or even before that when Edward hears." I said as I tapped my head and laughed evilly.  
As he tried to kiss me I jumped up and stormed off, preferring to run then be in a car with him again.

_**What has Jasper done to deserve this? Review to learn more!!!!!! **_


	5. HATE

**CHAPTER 5: HATE...  
**_Love and hate... two extremely passionate words... which one do I feel??_

I can't believe that he would do that. Did he not just say he loved me? Why would he say that and then contradict himself by rubbing it in that he was a vampire and I wasn't? And beside what right did he have to know that? Oh wait I made it pretty obvious that day... but still what right did he have to rub it in... Hadn't Carlisle said I was different genetically? I was now regretting the fact that I hadn't pushed him to tell me what my mother tried so hard to keep a secret, I know she was trying to protect me but wasn't it better I knew that there was something wrong with me... not that I didn't already know.

As I was running I heard the Vanquish turn out of the school lot but I kept running, ducking into the forest to keep from sight. I knew if he got home before me Rosalie and my mother would worry and I had hoped that Emmett would flatten Jasper so I rushed to get home before him... as I was I only just got in the door before he did so they wouldn't know I'd run home-Esme and Bella would Flip and I'd be in big trouble, but then Jazz would be in so much more for letting me run and then also causing the reason for me to run- I'm so evil.

As we walked in I steadied my breathing and elbowed him... Em seemed to notice that and got up and walked over to me, subtly putting himself between Jazz and I, before I even had to tell him. But then Edward walked over too and glared at Jasper as he walked passed before pointing out the door and snarling. Jasper walked out and Edward looked at me, he took my hand and we walked out. Emmett had placed his arm around me and Edward held my hand in a grip that loosely matched that of a vice. When he got around to talking it was blunt and straight to the point, spit between his teeth, "If you EVER hurt her again... I don't care what Rosalie says ill kill you!"  
from where I was standing I heard Bella whimper and Esme warn Rosalie to retrieve Emmett because he wouldn't hold back. Carlisle wasn't there that I heard but I was grateful when he put his hand on my shoulder and removed me from the fight. As we walked past Rosalie she touched my hand sympathetically and I heard her say to Edward, "If he hurts her I will help you kill him! She is as much my sister as he is my brother."  
I could only imagine the look on Edward's and Jasper's faces but I liked what I saw on Jazz's, it was fear- not for me but for his own safety. I wondered what had cause Rose to react this way? Obviously to protect Emmett and he and Edward were protecting me so therefore that meant she would protect me as well.

When Jasper left, Rosalie walked straight up to me and hugged me asking if I was alright and telling me that her brother was just being a dickhead. I should look too far into it.


	6. BACKFIRE

**CHAPTER 7: BACKFIRE...**

**JAZZ'S POV**

Well... that didn't go down too well... I didn't mean to rub it in or anything I was just showing her how strong I was... she over-reacted- though her brothers won't admit that. And then for Rosalie- my sister – to join them instead of me! Some sister she is.

...

Hi I'm Jasper Hale- in case you hadn't noticed- I am in love with Alice... don't laugh but her brother and my sister are married and have been for about 4 years. I was so happy when she walked into my politics and eco class and I found out I had three classes with her- she wasn't around much at the wedding- I think she was off catering or something but ever since then I have wanted to see her again. Oh sorry... I am 17 and as you may have guessed I'm a vampire. I "feel" others emotions and have the ability to change them... most of the time it works to my advantage.

...

When I told Alice I loved her, her face lit up and I instantly knew that she felt the same. Though I'll admit I already knew she did, it was still nice to see it in her beautiful, childish smile. Alice is one of those people that just being around her makes you feel good... it's a very wonderful feeling, one that I am delighted to share with her. I was going to ask her to marry me but Rosalie convinced me to wait a while, so I did. Besides she is only sixteen...


	7. PLANNING

**CHAPTER 7: PLANNING...**

I would ask her to marry me the next time I saw her... not in school of course, that would be weird, but the next time I went to her house.

So I planned a day with Rosalie and Esme- she still liked me- a day when I could take Alice aside and set things straight. I would have the ring with me but keep it hidden; I knew she would see but still.

I would take her to the creek and kiss her... our first kiss.

She would not get away... until I was ready to walk back!

On the way back I'd find the right moment and ask her...


	8. VISIONS

**CHAPTER 5: VISIONS...**

_Walking down the lawn to the edge of the river-hand in hand- he helps me over the pile of rocks... not that I need the help but it was nice, and plus he thought I was a klutz. When we got to the river he swung me up onto his back and started running... I had originally thought that he would jump over but he continued to a little bridge. When we got there he put me down and walked- pulled really- me up into the middle of the arch and stood with his hands, one on each side of me, and leaned in against the rail... Of course I had my back against the rail... and pressed his soft pink lips against mine. I would never get over that feeling even though I wanted it to last forever and I was sure he did too, he pulled away untangling himself from my arms. On the way back he asked me to marry him... and well darh who wouldn't accept that offer?_

_..._

_I knew that Bella would be so happy for me and my mother too but I couldn't help wondering what Rosalie and Emmett would say... Em would be thrilled that I finally had someone to call my own but he would give Jasper hell about how to treat me. Rosalie was a different matter completely, she wouldn't be so supportive-not of the marriage but of the fact that I was rushing into a relationship... she didn't seem worried about her little brother, only me. Why was everybody else the same and I was different?_


	9. Groomsmen and Bridesmaids

Chapter 9:Groomsmen and Bridesmaids...

Rosalie's Pov...

The wedding was the most extravagant thing I'd ever seen. Even bigger then my own, I am so proud of my brother and sister-in-law. Alice was beautiful and I can see why Jazz and just about every other male want to be with her, she is so lucky to have him and he is the luckiest man alive. Emmett actually cried! I felt ripped off, he can't cry at our wedding but he can cry at his sister's. Carlisle was crying and Esme, well, lucky she didn't have mascara on. Alice had a light rose dress and Bella and I had a slightly darker pink... Edward, Emmett and Carlisle had the normal black tux with pink handkerchiefs and gloves and Jazz had a black tux with white gloves and handkerchief. He also had a rose in his pocket... her favourite flower. Alice looked like a princess as she stepped up to meet him and when they kissed EVERYONE cheered.

Emmett's Pov...

Well I cried, today was my beautiful little sister's wedding and SHIT Jazz is a damn lucky bloke. She looked like a princess, but then she always has. Rose was even put to shame with this wedding... it was huge and just as I had always imagined Alice's would be. My wife was the only one not crying but whether that's because she didn't want to ruin her makeup or because if she cried she would never stop (and she had speeches to make) I have no idea. When PacBell's Cannon started playing the tears started flowing, even Carlisle cried. Well anyway... there's cake to eat see ya!!!!

Edward's Pov...

Alice is beautiful and her wedding was amazing. Jazz is an extremely lucky bloke... I always knew she would get what she wanted and be happy... and that's all there is to say... oh and I cried and don't let anyone tell you they didn't, except Rosalie maybe. But what else is new?

Bella's Pov...

I hope my wedding isn't that big and grand... oh god... Alice is going to go overboard!!! HELP ME!!!! Anyway today was wonderful we will have so many photos to look back on and cry over and over again... and YES! I get to tease Emmett, he cried! I am so happy for Jazz and Alice. They are such a lovely couple and Jazz is extremely lucky. Alice couldn't find a better bloke... the day was wonderful and my soon-to-be sister-in-law was beautiful in her rose dress.

Carlisle's Pov...

Walking down that aisle with my little girl on my arm and having to hand her over to a new man was almost unnerving. I was so happy I could have exploded with the joy but it made me feel old. My little girl wasn't so little anymore! I would sure miss her, unless she was staying close... god I hope she does! She was so beautiful and I wish her all the best!

Esme's Pov...

Well today my beautiful little 17 year old child pixie of a daughter became my beautiful little 17 year old woman, married to my son-in-law on both parts... she was so beautiful and I was so lucky, unlike the bridesmaids I didn't have mascara, good thing because I didn't stop crying all day and night. She was so beautiful and Jazz didn't look so bad either. I'm so proud of them.


	10. HOLY MATRIMONY

Chapter 10: Holy Matrimony...

Jasper's Pov...

Today was the first day of my happily ever after. I am getting married to the most beautiful, fun loving, pixie like woman I have ever seen.

As soon as she walked down that aisle I started crying... not cause I'm a pansy but because I was the luckiest man alive, and I finally had the woman of my dreams for ever more. She was so beautiful and following her bridesmaids- Bella and my sister- she was like the sunshine after the rain. Shit, don't get me wrong, the others were breathtakingly beautiful but once I saw my fiancé that's all I saw for the rest of the day. She was dressed in a strapless floor length rose dress and had full length white gloves. She had her mother's sapphire necklace, bracelet and earring set and her father's ruby studded cross. She had a tiara and glass slippers, all together she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. AND SHE WAS ALL MINE!!!

When she said I do and kissed me it was like she'd never kissed me before. And as we were walking back down the aisle I whispered her new name into her ear before kissing her jaw. "I love you Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale, forever more" to which she squeezed my hand and turned to gave into my eyes, hers wet with tears.

Alice's Pov...

Everything was going to plan. My wedding, honeymoon and life after were all set in stone and I was marrying the most loving, handsome man I had ever met, outside my father and brothers. But this took it to a whole new level. I finally belonged to a man and I would serve him and love him unconditionally and irrevocably till the day I died.

My dress arrived from Paris the day before and my bridesmaids, mother and father were the only ones to see it. It was a strapless floor length petal pink dress with a ruffle at the back and glass slippers. I also had a tiara and full length white gloves. When my father asked if I was ready I nearly couldn't answer him, I was so excited and I must admit extremely close to jumping down the aisle kissing him and running back out with his hand in mine.

Walking down that aisle I saw my mother crying already, Emmett taking Rosalie's hand and Edward taking Bella's hand, soon it would be my turn. I was so close to hyperventilating it wasn't funny. When I walked past them my brothers nodded to me and geez even Emmett was crying. As soon as my attention was taken by the face of the man I had seen not only in reality but in so many visions I felt tears stream down my face and I couldn't get to him soon enough.

When I said the two words that bound me to him and him to me the tears streamed constantly and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. As we were walking back down the aisle he whispered my new name into my ear and I couldn't help squeezing his hand and crying some more. "Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale! Would you come and see your dear brother? I wish to give you something!" was all my father had to say as we walked past him. When I walked over, not letting go of my husband's hand, he handed me tickets to Isle Esme and kissed my forehead and moved aside for my mother to kiss and hug me. Edward gave me a new credit card and told me it was to buy things for the honeymoon. Bella hugged me and told me that she loved me before I was swept up into the arms of my dear teddy bear of a brother soon followed by a round of kisses all over my cheeks. He was so adorable. Rosalie bent down and kissed my check and whispered but one word "congratulations!"

That just about summed it up and I broke down in her arms until Jazz told me our car was ready to leave. We left and headed off to our honeymoon on Isle Esme.

The end

Hopefully you liked it. Sorry I changed it but I had better ideas for another story so I finished this one!!! Don't worry ill write another fic. Review and tell me things to change for my next ones thanks and I love you all!!!!!


End file.
